


Eye(light) of the beholder

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL IN THE PAST, Biting, Body Positivity, Dirty Talk, Dom Cash, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edging, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Scar Worship, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Sub Twist, and that is referenced in fic, discussion of scars and loss of sight, fluffy post-coital cuddles, heavy on the comfort, it’s so sweet I almost didn’t post, it’s so sweet it’s embarrassing, just for the biting, meaning the bondage in question involves no physical means of restraint, self-restraint, seriously this is the most saccharine thing i’ve ever written, they’re both switches, —> how the hell do i tag that Twist is using both parts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: ”Don’...don’ tease me. I know what I am, an’ I know what I ain’t...an’ I ain’t ever gonna be anyone’s idea ‘a ‘beautiful’, huh? An’ tha’s fine. But, uh, jus’ don’...don’ rub it in, yeah?”Cash’s socket narrowed, and he planted his hand on Twist’s chest, distal phalanges curling possessively around his ribs. “you really think i’m teasing you?” Before Twist could answer, he leaned forward and kissed him hard, like he wouldn’t survive without it. When they broke away, both were panting, and Twist’s eyelight was unfocused. “i’ll show you teasing,” Cash hissed, shimmying down his hips.





	Eye(light) of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Cash can be sweet when he needs to be.

It was hard to catch Twist lying down. He might seem lazy and laid-back on first meeting, but it didn’t take long to realize he was just as active as Papyrus or Edge. So, seeing him sprawled out on the couch in the middle of the afternoon was somewhat unusual. His sockets were closed and his ribcage rose and fell evenly. One bare foot twitched slightly as he dreamed.

Cash watched him. He raked his gaze over Twist’s sleeping form, taking in his long limbs and solid, sturdy bones. Twist couldn’t be considered conventionally handsome, but there was certainly something appealing about his scarred bones, his strong frame. Cash had never thought of himself as small or fragile, but beside Twist, he sometimes thought he must seem that way in comparison.

He stepped into the room, clearing his throat to wake Twist gently. Magic still sparked between his fingers, but he recovered fast, smiling sleepily when he saw Cash.

Something in Cash’s chest pulsed at the sight of that sleepy, lopsided smile. “Heya, darlin’. Need sumthin’?”

He closed a hand over Twist’s foot, rubbing his thumb over the long metatarsals. “maybe.” He looked him over deliberately, his gaze lascivious. The lazy smile brightened and turned indulgent, teasing. Twist stretched languidly, like a big cat.

“See sumthin’ ya wan’, sweetheart? All ya gotta do is tell me an’ it’s yours.”

His hand crept up to hold Twist’s ankle, rubbing the tarsals and the sensitive cartilage between the bones. He hummed in consideration. “what if i said i wanted you on your knees?” he asked, his voice a low rasp. 

Twist’s eyelight blew wide, and his grin didn’t waver. “When an’ where? Ya know ‘m always ready ta show ya what a cunnin’ linguist I am.”

Cash huffed, feigning annoyance. “i’m going to kill rus for giving you that stupid joke book.”

Twist laughed, sitting up to catch Cash around the waist. His hands were huge, spanning his ilia. The tips of his thumbs rubbed at his iliac crests, while his fingers ran over his sacrum and his palms cupped his ilia perfectly. “Aw, c’mon, darlin’. Don’ be like that.” He winked. “I’m funny an’ you know it.”

Cash snorted and shoved him back onto the couch, climbing on top of him a second later. Twist could have easily toppled him, could have easily rolled him under his larger body, but he allowed himself to be pinned down, placid and smiling under Cash’s hand. His eyelight was still dilated, and he looked Cash over hungrily. “Tell me what ta do fer ya, sweetheart.” He rubbed his hands over Cash’s pelvis, squeezing. “Tell me what ya wan’.” He inhaled sharply. “I’ll give ya anything ya need.”

Cash pressed a hand to Twist’s sternum. “put your hands up over your head.”

Twist whined quietly. “Aw, c’mon—“

He leaned forward. “you said anything, ‘sweetheart’.”

Groaning, Twist raised his hands up, his hands clasping the opposite wrists. Despite the show of resistance, Cash could feel his soul beating fast and eager under his hand. He smirked and Twist’s eyelight flicked to the side, embarrassed to have his feelings so easily discerned. “Like this?” His voice was husky.

Cash eyed him, taking in the breadth of his chest. He teased a hand across Twist’s chest. “no.” He unzipped his hoodie. “too many clothes.” He pushed the hoodie off his shoulders and tugged on his undershirt. “off.”

Twist sat up, and Cash pushed his hoodie completely off, throwing it to the side. He brushed Twist’s hands aside and peeled away his undershirt. “better.”

“Wan’ me ta assume the position?” Twist asked, a teasing brow-bone raised. 

“what do you think?” He pushed him back down, watching his newly exposed bones flex as he raised his arms back up. This position put his ribcage on display, highlighting the thick, scarred bones.

The sight had Cash transfixed, captivated by the beauty and strength of the monster under him.

“...Cash?”

He looked up at Twist and saw the vulnerability in his features, his smile going shaky around the edges. Cash’s socket went wide as he realized he must have spoken aloud. Twist started to lower his arms, fingers curling inward as he looked away—overwhelmed by uncertainty. ~~If Cash didn’t do something say something say the right thing do the right thing he would leave and he’d just hide all that pain and uncertainty behind another false smile and it would be his fault for putting it there his fault for not catching it before he could spiral~~

“twisted.” The pet-name arrested him, and he caught Cash’s eyelight. “hands up.”

The uncertainty still writ clear in his features, Twist raised his arms up again, gripping his own wrists so tight Cash wouldn’t be surprised if they bruised. His breathing was unsteady. “This all ya wan’?” he asked, shaky and breathless even as he tried to joke. “What’re ya doin’, huh? Countin’ scars? Wanna ask me how I got ‘em? Wanna ask me—“

“stop.”

Twist fell silent, staring at the ceiling. He was starting to shake. Softening, Cash leaned forward and kissed him, pressing their foreheads together. “enough, love.” The softer name and his gentle tone had Twist whining quietly. “easy. you remember your words?”

He exhaled shakily, nodding. “Yeah. Snowdin fer stop. Teacup fer wait.”

“good. use them if you need to.” He kissed him again. “i wasn’t planning on playing hardball, but it looks like you need a safety net today.”

Twist’s sockets closed, and he nodded, relaxing marginally. “Thanks,” he said, voice hoarse. “Jus’ don’—“

Cash waited, but Twist cut himself off. “don’t what?”

His jaw twitched and his gaze shifted to the side. “Don’...don’ tease me. I know what I am, an’ I know what I ain’t...an’ I ain’t ever gonna be anyone’s idea ‘a ‘beautiful’, huh? An’ tha’s fine. But, uh, jus’ don’...don’ rub it in, yeah?”

Cash’s socket narrowed, and he planted his hand on Twist’s chest, distal phalanges curling possessively around his ribs. “you think i’m mocking you?”

Twist flinched. “Nah, sweetheart. Not tha’. But...teasin’. Teasin’ a sens’tive spot, though, an’ I ain’t up fer it.”

A fierce protectiveness surged through him, followed swiftly by the urge to make sure the monster under him knew exactly how deeply he was wanted. In earlier days, Cash would have fled such feelings, but now he had his footing—he was at home here, loving Twist. And he’d make sure Twist knew it.

He looked back down at his ribcage, then slowly dragged his gaze over his neck and face. Magic pooled in his lower jaw and his good eyelight was bright. Their gazes met, and Cash asked, “you really think i’m teasing you?” Before Twist could answer, he leaned forward and kissed him hard, like he wouldn’t survive without it. When they broke away, both were panting, and Twist’s eyelight was unfocused. “i’ll show you teasing,” Cash hissed, shimmying down his hips. 

“Wait—“

“hands up, twisted.” He exhaled hard, but kept his hands above his head, wrists clasped. “good boy.” He turned his attention to Twist’s pelvis, undoing his fly. Only the faintest trace of gathered magic limned his bones, painting them a pretty gold. Cash snorted, rubbing one finger over his ischium and pubic tubercle. “you really don’t see yourself, do you?”

“Cash....”

“you have no idea how hot i get just looking at you.” His voice was pitched low—soft words, not meant to carry despite the fierceness in his gaze. Cash was not a monster inclined to express sentiment, but for Twist, he would. “seeing you spread out under me like this?” He swallowed, more magic highlighting his jaw. “gets me every fucking time.” He dipped his head and began teasing the heavy bone, nipping and sucking until gold magic began to leech from the bone and pool in his pelvic cavity. “you wanna know what it is?”

Twist shook his head. His face was buried in his shoulder, sockets closed tight. “Stop,” he said, voice hoarse. But he didn’t say ‘Snowdin’, so Cash just tugged his pants off, leaving him completely exposed.

He paused, taking him in. “stars on fire, love. you’ve got such strong bones.” He squeezed Twist’s femurs, pushing them apart so he could settle between his thighs. “healthy. fuck, love, do you know how good you look to me? how sexy these bones are?” He leaned forward, running his hands over Twist’s scarred ribs. “i love seeing how strong you are. how much you’ve survived.” He kissed a particularly prominent scar. “you’re not some fragile little ‘piece i need to worry over and look after.”

“That’s the point ‘a keepin’ a slam-piece ‘round, ain’t it?”

Cash froze, unable to quiet the growl that vibrated his cervical vertebrae. “twist, i swear on the stars, i told you i wasn’t playing hardball, but if you call yourself a slam-piece again, you’re getting spanked.”

Twist’s chest hitched, but he was smiling. “That a promise, sweetheart?” he asked, peeking at Cash. His voice was still shaky, but they were on firmer ground now.

Cash shook his head. “never mind. i’ll do worse—“ He dipped his head to nip at the base of Twist’s sternum. “—i’ll stop. and don’t lie and try to tell me you’re not enjoying yourself.”

Just as Twist started to reply, Cash sucked a floating rib into his mouth, laving his tongue over it. Twist keened, toes flexing and leg bones going taut as he swore. “Fuck! Shit! Aw, fuck tha’s so—tha’s good, sweetheart. So fucking—“ He groaned, sinking his teeth into his humerus to silence himself.

Cash flicked his upper femur as a mild chastisement. “get your arm outta your mouth. i want to hear you. want to hear everything you say, every moan you make.” Twist’s chest was heaving, but he nodded. “good boy,” Cash rumbled, earning a small shudder. 

He resumed his ministrations, worshipping both floating ribs and raking his distal phalanges over every scar. Twist was squirming, his breathing hard and his bones growing hot under his tongue. Cash glanced up and saw his hands were clenched so tight the magic had drained from the joints. His humerus and ulna flexed, and sweat streaked his temples. Magic glowed from under his jawbone, glimmering like liquid gold. 

“stars, you’re so fucking perfect.”

He surged up and clasped his hands around Twist’s, holding them in place—knowing full well Twist could break his hold with barely a thought. He pressed their mouths together and coaxed that pure gold to shape itself into a tongue, coaxing it further until Twist was leaning up into the kiss, still restraining himself.

Teasingly, Cash pulled back and looked down at him, smirking. “you have no fucking idea how hot it is, having you under me like this.” Another kiss, just as searing. “seeing how hard you’re working to hold yourself back.”

Recovering himself, Twist smiled a little and said, “Yeah? I ain’t always the one playin’ pet, love. Think I might have an idea.”

Cash just shook his head, not bothering to correct him. Twist was physically stronger than him, bigger than him in every way. Having him under him like this, willingly bent in submission, trying so hard to please him—both of them knowing Cash had no way of forcing him—was a high unlike any other he’d experimented with. 

Except, perhaps, the high of knowing Twist could kill him without any effort at all and bending for the bigger monster anyway, trusting him completely.

“have i told you lately that i love you?”

Twist’s smile was gentle and sweet. “Yeah, darlin’. Think ya have.”

He hummed contemplatively. “still do,” he murmured, reaching down to start rubbing Twist’s pubic symphysis, his hips, his sacrum. “too much.” He leaned down and bit Twist’s collarbone, earning a cry and more swearing. Cash’s fingers were soon slick with gold magic. Twist’s breathing was ragged and unsteady, and his hands clenched tight around his wrists, his arms fully extended as his toes flexed. 

Pulling back, Cash licked the bite marks, sucking on the wound. “Hgn! S-sweetheart, ‘s too much! S-stop! Stop! Fuck! To much!”

Chuckling darkly, Cash sat up, still fingering his pubic bone. “quit whining you big baby. i’m not even close to done with you.”

Twist was wimpering softly, hips twitching as Cash rubbed small circles at the apex of his pubic symphysis. Magic was gathering in his ruined socket, though he was trying to blink it away. “W-whaddaya wan’?” he asked, gasping. “I-I gotta—need ta—“ He briefly released his wrists, as if he was going to take hold of Cash.

“hands up, love.”

He whined, but obeyed, claws digging into his carpals. “Please! Cash! Sweetheart—please!”

Cash dipped his fingers into Twist’s pelvic cavity, stirring up the raw magic gathered there. Twist screamed, one leg curling up to press against Cash’s spine. “give me both.”

Almost instantly, a plush pussy formed around his probing fingers, and a heavy cock formed at its apex in place of a clit. Already half-hard, it jutted against his palm and wrist. Twist was panting, marginally relieved—direct stimulation to raw magic could be overwhelming, almost painful if it carried on for too long. Gold magic leaked from between the cracks around his ruined sockets, rolling down his cheekbone like tears. 

Cash chuckled, wiping the magic away. “tired already? i told you we’ve barely started.”

Twist’s sockets narrowed, and despite the tremors still making his bones rattle, he managed a convincing glare. “Darlin’, you better know yer gonna reap what ya sow, yeah? ‘S gonna be my turn nex’ time, an’ ‘m gonna ruin ya.”

Cash, chuckling indulgently, kissed him again, still holding his hands down. “that’s half the fun,” he said against Twist’s mouth, breaking up his words by planting open-mouthed kisses on Twist’s mouth and jaw. “anticipating what you’re going to do in revenge.”

He worked his hand over Twist’s cock as he spoke. As precum started to leak from the tip, he pulled his hand away and turned his attention to Twist’s pussy, teasing his inner walls with magic-coated fingers. Twist’s hips bucked and he moaned, exhaling hard when Cash returned his attention to the bite-mark on his collarbone. “Stars, sweetheart, stop playin’ games. Fuck me er ride me but I can’t take this.”

Cash paused, planting another sharp-toothed nip to his sternum.”i told you i’d show you what real teasing looks like.”

Only now did Twist seem to realize what he was in store for. His sockets went wide and then his head fell back against the arm of the couch. “Oh, stars. Oh, fuck.” His hands flexed, and he watched them avidly—Cash could nearly see him debating with himself.

“thinking about letting go?” Cash murmured, two fingers knuckle-deep in Twist’s pussy. He pumped his fingers. “thinking about turning the tables and fucking me stupid?”

Twist groaned. “Uh, yeah, an’ yer not makin’ it any easier ta resist, sweetheart.”

Cash smirked, scooting down further until Twist’s cock bobbed in front of him, heavy and hard. “how ‘bout a little incentive?”

“Better be good fuckin’ incen’ive.”

Cash hummed, unconcerned as he switched from Twist’s cunt to his cock. “if you let go, you can have my cock.”

“This incen’ive ta le’ go?” he rasped, hips twitching as Cash leisurely pumped him. “‘Cause you got a real nice cock, darlin’.”

Cash smirked, squeezing lightly. “yeah, but if you hold on, you get to fuck—“ He pumped his cock, and Twist moaned. “—my nice—“ He thumbed the head, smoothing the flat of his phalange over the tip. “—tight—“

“Oh, fuck! Fuck! Cash!”

“—cunt.” He stopped before Twist could cum, leaving him panting and shaking. “how’s that for incentive?”

Twist was nearly crying. “Stars, I fuckin’ hate you, ya devious fuckin’ bastard—“

Cash plunged his fingers into Twist’s pussy, earning a full-throated cry. “your choice, love. i hope you had a nice nap, because you’re in for a long, long night.”

-

Neither of them had much energy by the time they finished, and Cash could still feel the lingering stretch in his pussy. It was a good ache. Satisfying. Almost as satisfying as the weight of Twist’s arms and legs around him. His socket was half-shut, luxuriating in the haze that followed a good orgasm (or a series of them). Twist was barely coherent. His sockets were shut, dried magic still caked around his shattered socket. His ribcage rattled with the force of his purring and the sound was almost as soothing as the waves of / love / peace / joy / satisfaction / radiating off him. 

Stretching sore bones, Cash turned in his arms, laying his head on Twist’s chest. He lazily traced his fingers over Twist’s ribcage, lingering on the scars. Twist’s sockets creaked open. He blinked lazily, then huffed and shifted, squeezing Cash to his chest. “Love ya, sweetheart.”

He kissed his sternum, fingers brushing over the bite mark on his collarbone. “i love you too.” Too much, he sometimes felt, when he was gripped by the sudden knowledge that this was temporary, that eventually something would happen, that he’d eventually be left just as alone as he’d been after the child had gone through his Underground, killing everything and everyone in their path. Except no one would be there to pick him up in the aftermath. No one would be there to guide him back from the brink.

And yet...even knowing how devastated he’d be to lose Twist, he couldn’t imagine trying to stay away. They were long past that point, and by now, he wouldn’t go back even if he could. 

He sighed and shut his socket, still tracing the scars on Twist’s ribs. “You, uh...ya really meant all ‘a tha’?” Twist asked, voice soft. “‘Bout...me. How I look? Ya don’ mind?”

Cash snorted. “are you calling me a liar?”

Chuckling, Twist said, “I’ve played cards with ya, darlin’—I know yer a liar.”

Cash looked up at him, catching his gaze. He cupped Twist’s cheekbone and kissed him. Their passion spent for the moment, the kiss was softer and sweeter than the fierce kisses that came before. “this isn’t a card game. i wouldn’t lie about this.” Sighing, he settled against Twist’s chest again. “besides, you’re not exactly hard to get. i don’t have to lie just to get into your pants.”

Twist smiled, his expression slightly strained. “Yeah.” He swallowed, and Cash sat up, looking down at him.

“i meant every word,” he said, tracing his scars. “you’re beautiful to me.” Twist flinched, shaking his head.

“Don’—“

“twisted.” Their gazes met. “listen.” Cash looked away, trying not to fidget. He wasn’t good at this part. It was easier to be genuine while they were fucking, secure in a more dominant position. It was harder now, without the haze of arousal. “i get it.” He reached up, pulling his eye-patch away. He had to clench his hand closed to resist the urge to cover his empty socket. “none of us got out whole.” 

Twist sat up, running his fingers over Cash’s cheekbone. He couldn’t feel it. That side of his face was completely numb. Paralyzed. He shut his good socket, aware the other was still gaping emptily. 

He exhaled slowly and planted a hand on Twist’s chest. “maybe...maybe i wish none of this—“ He gestured to the latticework of scars. “—had ever happened to you. maybe we’d both be better people if our worlds had been different. but i love _you_. love the monster in front of me. not the monster i wish you were or think you could have been. _you_.”

Twist folded around him, enveloping him completely in his long, strong limbs. Cash buried his face in Twist’s cervical vertebrae, allowing Twist to press him close. He felt small and safe and secure in his arms. More so when Twist dragged him back under the covers and snuggled into him, petting the back of his skull and purring.

”Thanks, darlin’.”

Cash just nodded, a very soft, faint purr echoing from his own ribcage. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear someone else wrote this. Sorry, Max. The one time I try to lean into the angst, and it spirals into fluff.


End file.
